Un día genial
by alvaraiz
Summary: El comienzo de las clases en la academia shinobi de las hojas, muchos están desagradados por estos, otros como ene l caso del joven Minato están muy emocionados por esto... a no ser que el día no sea precisamente como esperaban pero aun así, Minato descubrirá que un día malo fácilmente puede volverse un día genial.


Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes son mios, esto lo hago por mera diversion sin fines lucrativos.

Aviso: _Este fic participa en el reto Primer día en la Academia Ninja del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

_**Un pequeño gesto**_

Inicio de año escolar en la legandaria academia shinobi de la aldea de la hoja, para muchos el significaba el fin de dormir hasta tarde y el regreso a las tediosas clases de sus respectivos maestro pero para un grupo de jovenes en particular significaba el inicio de su vida como shinobis, ese grupo de jovenes era la nueva generación de estudiantes que tendrian su primer día en la academia.

Dentro de ese grupo había un joven rubio de ojos azules que estaba extra emocionado al respecto.

¡Yosh! — exclamo el joven rubio frente al espejo fijandose que estuviera bien arreglados. — desde hoy comenzare mi largo camino para convertirme en hokage, no fallare. — se dictamino con una gran sonrisa para si mismo para despues salir de su habitación y despedirse de sus padres.

¿Ya te vas Minato-kun? — pregunto su madre con una gran sonrisa en su rostro orgullosa de su hijo por haber entrado en la academia shinobi como uno de los mejores seleccionados.

Si Okaasan. — contesto el chico educadamente. — ya desayune y tengo todo lo que necesito así que deseame un buen día.

Que tengas un gran día. — hablo su madre dandole un beso en la mejilla.

Buena suerte hoy hijo. — dijo su padre dejando a un lado el diario que leía. — veamos si en la tarde ya nos traes a conocer alguna futura nuera. — comento burlonamente riendose del sonrojo de su hijo.

Adios Otoasan. — dijo Minato forzosamente no permitiendo que las tipicas burlas de su padre le arruinen su día.

Tras despedirse de sus padres el joven aspirante a shinobi caminaba con serenidad por las calles de la aldea en dirección a la academia pero algo lo saco de su tranquila senda. Mientras avanzaba su agudo oído alcanzo a escuchar un especie de suave sollozo que lo termino guiando hasta un apartado callejon que se encontraba bastante sucio y oscuro para su gusto.

¿Hay alguien aquí? — pregunto el chico rubio mientras avanzaba, según su reloj aún tenía 15 minutos extras para llegar a la academia así que se podía permitir un pequeño desvío. — ¿alguien? — pregunto nuevamente.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fueron solo más sollozos haciendo que se empezara a preocupar. Camino con intranquilidad hasta un pequeño bulto de donde provenían los llantos, no fue una gran sorpresa para el descubrir que el llanto provenía de una chica más pequeña que el por unos dos años.

¿Te encuentras bien? — pregunto en un tono calmado y una tierna sonrisa.

¡Alejate! — le gruño la niña sin dejar de llorar.

Calma, todo esta bien. — intento tranquilizar. — soy Minato y tengo 8 años. — hablo en un intento por formar un vinculo con la chica. — ¿quieres ser mi amiga? — pregunto de manera muy dulce pero la chica no estaba precisamente de buen humor.

¡Que te alejes pervertido! — grito lanzando un golpe directo a la joven masculinidad del rubio que nunca se espero esa reacción.

Mientras Minato llevaba sus manos a la zona genital en un intento por calmar el creciente dolor la chica a la cuál había intentado ayudar se levanto de golpe y lo empujo sobre un charco de muy mal olor para después irse corriendo del lugar. — ¿por que... a mi? — pregunto el joven rubio para después caer desmayado por unos minutos a causa del dolor testicular.

Ya tras unos minutos el joven rubio levanto la cara del charco de orina donde había quedado desmayado y se fijo en la hora, para su horror había estado desmayado por poco más de diez minutos y ahora solo tenía cuatro minutos para llegar a la academia y escuchar el alentador discurso del Sandaime Hokage. En primer momento el chico se decidio a correr directamente hacía la academia shinobi pero desecho ese pensamiento al ver el deplorable estado de su ropa y al sentir el asquero hedor que estaba desprendiendo.

Ya una vez decidido a volver a su hogar para cambiarse y darse la ducha más rapida en la historia de las duchas emprendío camino rapidamente hacía su hogar solo para encontrarse con la desagradable realidad de que había olvidado sus llaves debido a la emoción.

¡Okaasan! ¡Otousan! — grito el chico mientras golpeaba la puerta sin respuesta alguna. — maldición... debieron irse al trabajo... — murmur indeciso sobre que hacer hasta ver la ventana del segundo piso que daba justo a su habitación, si no mal recordaba la había dejado sin pestillo.

Con facilidad y agilidad el chico se colgo a la pared para comenzar a escalar hasta la ventana de su habitación pero justo cuando iba a comenzar sintio como alguien le golpeaba en la cabeza con un baston.

¡Ladron! — le grito su anciana vecina. — ¡auxilio, un ladro quiere entrar a la residencia Namikaze! — grito la mujer que debido a su edad y a las cataratas no distinguio al joven rubio que veía a diario.

¡Por favor Moritasa-san! — pidío el chico bloueando los constantes golpes de la mujer con su antebrazo derecho. — ¡soy yo! ¡soy Minato! — exclamo el joven deseando que la vergonzosa escena terminara pronto.

¡¿Eh?! "Ni caso" ¿dices? — dijo la mujer ofendida que obviamente tambien tenía problema auditivos. — ¡¿no planeas hacerme caso eh?! — inquirio ofendida. — ¡ya veras! — exclamo comenzando a golpear con aún más fuerza al chico que se había decidio por entrar a su habitación y luego explicar la situación más calmadamente.

Como si su mala suerte no fuese suficiente justo cuando había comenzado a escalar el baston de la anciano agarro el pantalo del chico bajandoselo hasta los tobillos haciendo que la anciana se pusiera a gritar y soltara el basto para llevarse las manos a la cara.

¡Por kami! — chillo— ¡sin verguenza! ¡ayuda un exhibicionista me quiere atacar! — grito la mujer llamando la atención de mucho presentes que se acercaron al lugar.

No me distingue pero si se da cuenta si tengo los pantalones abajo o no. — lloriquio el joven terminando de escalar la pared hasta su habitación ignorando los reclamos de los recien llegado, por ahora deberia ignorar ese tema, lo primordial era llegar a tiempo a la academia. — llegare a la academia no importa que suceda, lo conseguire. — se dictamino mientras corría a la ducha.

Tras una muy rapida ducha el joven rubio se fue directo a su ropero para ponerse ropa limpia pero para su desgracia descubrío que apesar de haberse duchado y cambiado de ropa seguía con olor a orina de aquel asqueroso callejon. Sin pensarlo mucho fue a la habitación de su padre y tomo la botella de colonia que utilizaba frecuentemente y se hecho por todo su cuerpo en un intento por cubrir el fetido olor. Ya habiendo solucionado el problema del olor corrío hasta su puerta de entrada para ir directo a la academia pero una vez que abrío la puerta se encontro con un par de policias militares Uchiha nada felices.

Muy bien jovencito... ¿tienes algo que decir en tu defensa? — pregunto uno de los policias con el ceño fruncido.

Etto... ¿me juzgaran como menor? — bromeo nerviosamente al sentirse intimidado por la prescensia de ambos hombres.

Ya tras un rato de conversación y despues de varias explicaciones del Namikaze el par de policias Uchiha se miraron entre si incredulos de que tantas cosas malas le podrian pasar a una sola persona en el transcuro de menos de veinte minutos.

¿Dices que hoy es tu primer día en la academia? — pregunto uno de los policias.

¡sS! ¡Y ya voy muy tarde! — chillo el chico viendo que no solo se había perdido el discurso del Sandaime si no que tambien estaba llegando tarde a la clase de introducción. — por favor tiene que dejarme ir ahora. — rogo.

No lo se... ¿tu que opinas Takamura? — pregunto el Uchiha a su compañero.

El hombre lo pensó durante unos momento mientras miraba al rubio que suplicaba con su mirada. —hoy tambien es el primer día de mi hija y no tengo deseos que encarcelar a uno de sus compañeros tan pronto... por hoy te dejaremos ir con una advertencia. — aviso generandole una gran sonrisa al joven Namikaze.

¡Gracias! — dijo el joven antes de ponerse a correr a todo lo que daban sus piernas.

Vaya... es muy rapido. — comento uno de los hombre viendo la impresionante velocidad del chico.

Si... pero algo me molesta... — hablo dudativamente el hombre que había dejado que el chico se fuera.

¿Que cosa? — pregunto su compañero extrañado por la forma pensativa de hablar de su amigo.

Juraria... juraria que llevaba la misma colonia que utiliza mi esposa. — comento mientras olfateaba el lugar en busca de rastros del hedor del veloz joven.

Dejando atrás al par de adultos shinobis el joven rubio corrío a toda la velocidad posible através de las calles de la aldea para llegar a la academia, mientras el par de hombres le hacian preguntas y este las constestaba habían pasado casi por 40 minutos, era su primer día en la academia e iba a llegar muy tarde... definitivamente no era su día de suerte.

Debido a que toda su concentración se encontraba en llegar a al academia el joven rubio no noto que se estaba moviendo mucho más rapido de lo que habitualmente hacía llegando al grado de ser mucho más veloz de varios gennins y chunnin que había rebasado por mucho en su carrera personal.

¡Wow! — grito un hombre sintiendo como algo alguien pasaba a un tremenda velocidad muy cerca de el. — ¿... que demonios fue eso? — pregunto mirando la estala de humo que se había formado.

... Creo... creo que fue una especie de rayo amarillo.. — murmuro otro hombre viendo como se disipaba la estela de humo.

Lo cierto era que Minato se movia a un velocidad completamente impresionante pero el no le estaba prestando mayor atención, su mente se mantenia en un único pensamiento. — _¡voy a llegar! ¡voy a llegar! ¡voy a llegar!_ — se decía una y otra vez mientras su velocidad iba en aumento. — _¡lo hare! ¡voy a llegar! ¡voy a llegar!_ — se repitia como un mantra hasta que a la lejania consiguio ver el añorado edificio al que tanto le había costado llegar. — ¡llegue! — grito de alegria tan impulsivamente que no se alcanzo a fijar en la pequeña roca que estaba en su camino haciendo que se tropezara y rodara por cientos de metros hasta impactar con las puertas de la academia detrozandolas. — ...auch... — lloriquio el chico bajo los escombros de la puerta mientras sentía como los chunnin llegaban al lugar.

Ya tras un largo regaño por quienes serian sus sensei de ahora en adelante y de una corta visita a la enfermera el chico por fin estaba ingresando a su salon de clases de manera muy timida y algo cohibida lo cuál en cierto sentido estaba muy justificado debido a que tenía un retraso de casi hora y media. Para su suerte nadie le pregunto nada ni hizo un comentario al respecto de su demora pero algo no estaba llendo bien. Apenas se sento junto a una linda chica de pelo largo y azabache todos los presentes comenzaron a olor la atmosfera en busca de algo. El Namikaze por instinto hizo lo mismo y con horror se dio cuenta de lo que había cambiado la atmosfera en la intensa colonia que llevaba puesta que lejos de ser la que utilizaba normalmente su padre... era la de su madre.

_Calma... solo finge ignorancia y tal vez no se den cuenta de que eres tu._ — se dijo sin saber que justo tras de si habia una persona con muy buen olfato.

¿Que haces Tsume-chan? — pregunto una chica de larga cabellera azabache al lado del rubio que se había volteado para ver el raro comportamiento de su amiga.

Este chico... este chico huele a colonia de mujer... a mucha colonia de mujer. — aclaro haciendo que el rubio quisiera hundirse en la tierrra. — ¡es igual a la colonia de tu madre Mikoto! — exclamo llamando la atención de todo el salon.

Mikoto más impulsada por su curiosidad que por su sentido común se acerco demasiado al joven rubio sentado a su lado para poder olerlo bien y descubrir que lo que decía su amiga era cierto. — tienes razon, mi madre utiliza la misma la misma colonia. — comento sin darse cuenta que todos en el salon estaban escuchando.

Ese comentario fue el detonador para comenzar una largo y molesta ola de carcajadas, burlas y comentarios burlesco contra el avergonzado rubio que no podía creer su mala suerte. Ya tras una larga mañana de clases donde el joven Namikaze fue el centro de multiples burlas debido a su femenina colonia, sus ropas sucias o sus multiples magulladuras el día por fin llego a su termino pero su mala suerte aún no terminaba.

Mientras iba caminando fuera del edificio junto con una muy arrependita Mikoto fue capaz de percibir como un par de proyectiles se volaban en su dirección por sus espaldas. Sin dudarlo lo primero que hizo fue sacar a la azabache fuera del rango de los proyectiles para después interceptarlos. — _¿globos de agua?_ — se pregunto al atraparlos y ver que unos chicos mayores los habían lanzado. — ¡no estoy de humor para estupideces! —grito lanzando el par de globos que en vez de darles a los chicos mayores le dieron de lleno en el rostro a uno de los sensei que a lo había regañado previamente por llegar tarde y detrozar la puerta de entrada.

**...**

Y de esta manera termino su grandioso primer día de academia, al joven Minato le habían sucedido tantas cosas malas que era simplemente ridiculo y tonto hacer un resumen de ellas sin mencionar que después del incidente de globos de agua el profesor lo puso a cargar tres cubetas llenas de agua fría, una en cada mano que debía mantenerlas siempre en angulos de 90 grados y la tercera sobre su cabeza.

Mi suerte no puede ser peor... — comento con desanimos, su primer día en la academia había sido simplemente horrible.

¡Bien Namikaze...! — llamo el profesor asustandolo tanto que no pudo evitar sobresaltarse haciendo que la cubeta de agua fría cayera sobre el. —... yo iba a decirte que ya podías irte... — murmuro algo arrepentido por haberlo asustado.

...Gracias sensei. — murmuro el chico con la cubeta en la cabeza mientras sus ropas chorreaban agua.

Chico, una cosa más. — llamo el sensei. — ¿acaso... acaso en tu vida pasada fuiste alguna especie de estrangular de cachorros o algo así?

El joven rubio con desgane volteo aún sin el animo suficiente como para quitarse la cubeta de la cabeza. — basandome en el karma que he tenido hoy... si, creo que si lo era. —contesto el chico para después caminar arrastrando sus pies camino a su hogar.

Muy bien... recapitulemos. — se dijo a si mismo mientras avanzaba por las calles de la aldea con la cabeza gacha. — una chica a la que quise ayudar me golpeo en mis partes nobles haciendo que cayera de cara a un charco de orina, mi vecina me acuso de ladron y exhibicionista mientras me golpeaba con su baston, gaste la colonia más cara de madre, conocí a la policia Uchiha debido a que creyeron que estaba allanado mi propía casa, me revolque por todo el suelo de la aldea para terminar destrozando la puerta de entrada de la academia, todos mis compañeros piensan que ocupo perfume de mujer, mi sensei oficialmente me odia y ahora estoy todo empapado... este día a sido simplemente horrible. — dijo sin fijarse por donde iba haciendo que se golpera la cara contra una pared. — ¿algo más? — pregunto el rubio mirando al cielo con frustración aún en el suelo.

¿Necesitas ayuda chico? — pregunto una voz que a los oidos de Minato fue simplemente angelical.

El joven rubio volteo su cabeza hacía donde provenía la voz solo para encontrarse con una linda chica de su edad, con bonitos ojos violetas y el pelo rojo más hermoso que hubiera visto en su corta vida. — hola... ¿entiendes lo que digo? — dijo la chica pasando su mano frente al rostro del chico que no había dicho ni hecho nada aparte de quedarse mirandola.

Etto... si, gracias. — respondió aceptando la mano de la chica que lo ayudo a pararse. — soy Namikaze Minato. — se presento.

Un gusto concerte— respondió la chica. — ¡yo soy Uzumaki Kushina y vine para ser la proxima Hokage! — vocifero con arrogancia y una gran sonrisa que le contangio un poco de su entusiaso al decaido rubio.

Ya veo, eso es genial. — dijo el chico sin saber que mas decir ante tan contundente declaración.

La chica acepto sus palabras con facilidad para luego fijarse en el estado del chico. — oye... ¿por que estas todo sucio y mojado? — pregunto curiosa.

Etto... yo... — balbuceo el joven avergonzado sin saber como responder sin terminar quedando como un completo tonto. — bueno, hoy fue mi primer día en la academia... — contesto pero fue cortado por la chica.

¡¿Tu primer dia en la academia?! — exclamo al chica sobresaltando al rubio que solo asintio a su pregunta. — ¡¿en que año vas?! — pregunto.

En primero. — respondió el chico sin entender la sobre emoción de la pelirroja.

¡¿Que grupo?! — pregunto con la misma emoción.

El grupo "A"... —volvío a responder solo para recibir otra gran sonrisa de la chica.

Vaya, vaya... — murmuro la chica con una sonrisa arrogante mientras se acercaba demasiado al rubio. — al parecer seremos compañeros de clases desde mañana Namikaze Minato... trata de no estorbarme. — comento la chica mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba del lugar.

Por su parte el Namikaze aún estaba procesando lo que había ocurrido pero le resto importancia al no ser capaz de entender la actitud de aquella chica que detuvo su andar después de unos metros y se volteo rapidamente mirando fijamente al rubio. — Minato— llamo generandole un desconcierto al chico.

¿Si...? — pregunto sin entender que le diría ahora.

Yo... no conozco la aldea. — comento la chica agachando la mirada. — ¿sabes donde puedo comprar un buen ramen? — pregunto de manera casi timida, lo cuál hizo que el chico la encontrara aún más bonita.

Yo... si, conozco un lugar. — respondió con una gran sonrisa tipica de el que no había tenido motivo para usar aquel día. — ¿quieres que te lleve? — pregunto recuperando sus animos.

¡Pero claro dattebane! — contesto la chica con su propía gran sonrisa caminando junto con el rubio hacia el puesto de ramen más cercano.

**...**

Ya iba siendo dos hora tarde de lo que se suponía que Minato llegaria y su madre se estaba comenzando a preocupar, especialmente después de haber hablado con su anciana vecina y esta le comento que un pequeño bandalo había trato de entrar a robarles y al parecer lo había conseguido pero lo único que robaron fue su mejor frasco de colonia.

¡Estoy en casa! — dijo el rubio entrendo a su hogar.

Su madre fue a la puerta de entrada para recibirlo. — ¡bienvenido a casa hijo! — dijo la mujer que despues de ver el estado de su hijo que en shock por unos segundos. —... Minato ¿que te paso? — pregunto extrañada al verlo sucio, mojado y con ropas diferentes a las que uso cuando salio de su hogar en la mañana.

Bueno... muchas cosas Okasan... — murmuro el chicos sin deseos de hablar del tema.

Bueno... ¿y como estuvo tu primer dia? — pregunto haciendo una nota metal para volver a tocar el tema en la cena.

El Namikaze menor se volteo hacía ella y con una gran sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla le contesto. — fue el mejor día de mi vida. — dijo recordando el agradable momento que paso con aquella chica que apesar de ser un poco agreste y agresiva era muy a linda y divertida.

...

Bueno gente espero que les haya gustado el one shot

Primera vez que hago uno y primera vez que utilizo a Minato asi que por favor no sean muy duros conmigo.

Gracias por leer y si les gusto entre al foro y voten por mi :D


End file.
